Keyblade Master Marik
by MarikRules
Summary: Sora is the Keyblade master of the universe with the disney worlds, Marik has been chosen as the keyblade master for the anime universe. I'm not great with summeries just please read it. First chap. slow but it will get better.
1. Chapter 1

MarikRules- Whats up everyone, Okay I know I just keep coming up with new stuff and don't update the old. I'm so sorry. My lifes pretty dramatic at the moment. Anyway okay just kind of came up with this but don't know where to go with it. Heres whats going on in my head so far. Sora is the keyblade master of like the Disney worlds right? Well I decided to make that like a separate universe. So Marik is going to be the keyblade master of the anime universe. I actually have the first 3 chaps written and just need to be typed. Okay I just got a PS2 a few months ago ( hey I'm poor.) so I have not yet played KH2, The first on has not been completed yet but I'm at hallow Bastion and know the ending. I Read the mangas for both games so in the second one I know some of the characters like Namine. Just so you know this will take place like right after the first one. I'm just telling you this cause Sora will be showing up in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh.

00

0

Keyblade Master Marik

A boy was floating in some place. (1) He appeared to be asleep. He had light sandy blonde hair and beautiful tanned skin. He was wearing a black shirt, sleeveless black jacket, and light tan pants(Outfit he wore in the last season of yugioh it looks kingdom heartish lol). He opened his lavender eyes slightly. 'where am I?' he thought. He was in a laying position and felt himself floating, drifting slowly to the ground. He flipped himself over and let his feet touch the ground. He looked around and saw nothing. He took a step. As he did birds flew up from the floor. He jumped back and watched them leave revealing a stain glass floor. (haven't thought of any princesses yet so there not on there.)

"_Welcome Marik."_ a voice said. Marik Ishtar jumped and looked for the voice but saw no one. "Who's there? Where am I?" Marik asked. But got no answer. _"So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid."_ The voice said. "Afraid of what?" Marik asked. _"Step forward." _it saidMarik decided to just go with it and took a step forward.

"_Power sleeps within you..."_ three platforms appear. "_...Choose well."_ Marik looked at the platforms. The first held a sword, the second a staff and the third a shield. Marik walked over to the Sword and lifted it. _"The power of the Warrior, Invincible Courage, a sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" _Marik stared at the sword unsure. He decided to look at the others first. "No." He said in case the voice was expecting an answer and placed the sword down.

He went to the staff and picked it up. _"The power of the Mystic, Inner Strength, A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_ Marik again decided to look at the last item before he chose. "No." He answered again and put it down.

He went to the Shield and lifted it. _"The power of the Guardian, Kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek."_ Marik smirked. 'Sounds like Yugi.' he thought. "No." He answered and put it down. He took a step back and looked at each item. 'What would suite me best?The shield doesn't suit me at all. Sure I'm friends with Yugi and the others, and would help them but it didn't sound like me.The warrior sounds a little more like me but it sounded more like my Yami.' He looked at the staff. 'Inner strength? Well the voice did say power sleeps within me and I'm good with shadow magic.' He thought. He went up to it and lifted it.

"_The power of the Mystic, Inner Strength, A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" _Marik looked at it and decided. He looked up. "Yes." He said. The staff vanished. _"Your path is set... Now what will you give up in return?"_ It said. "I have to give something up?" Marik said. He looked at the two remaining items. He went up to the sword. 'Not the shield, I'm not giving up the ability to help my friends, beside giving up invincible courage doesn't mean I don't have courage.' Marik thought. He lifted the sword. _"The power of the Warrior, Invincible Courage, a sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"_ it asked. "Yes." Marik said the sword vanished. _"You've chosen the power of the Mystic. You gave up the power of the Warrior. Is this the form you choose?" _It asked. "Yes." Marik answers.

The floor shatters. "What the?" Marik questioned, as he fell. He landed on another glass floor. The staff appears in his hand. _"You've gained the power to fight."_ Dark creatures appear. Marik jumps back then uses the staff to attack them. He jumps at one and hits it with the staff multiple times. It vanishes and leaves behind orbs Marik takes re energizing him. _"Alright you've got it, use this power to protect yourself and others."_ It said. Another creature appears behind Marik. _"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong... Behind You!" _Marik jumped and turned in time to attack the creature. The floor suddenly becomes dark and Marik falls through.

"Okay I'm getting tired of this." He said as he lands on another floor. There's a door. "Yes." Marik said and went up to in but it wouldn't budge when he tried to open it. "Damn." He muttered. A box appear. Marik stares. "This is just starting to get weird. Hey I have an idea." He said he went to the box and pushed it near the door. He then lifted it and threw it at the door. Nothing happened except the box breaking. Marik sighed. A chest appeared in the boxes place. "Huh?" Marik walked over to it and opened it. A potion was in it. Marik assumed it was a healing potion. He hears the door creak and turns to see it opened. "Finally." He said and went through.

He was outside in Domino. "Thank Ra thats over." H said_ "Hold on the door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourself."_ The voice said. "What?" Marik said. He looks to see hes outside the game shop. His Yami, Ryou and Bakura are standing there. He runs up to Ryou. "Hey Ryou." Marik said. Ryou looks at him. "Whats most important to you?" He asked. "Uh friendship I guess." Marik answered. "Is friendship such a big deal?" Ryou asked. "Don't let Tea hear you say that." Marik said with a laugh. Ryou just stood there.

Marik sighed he must still be in that weird place. He assumed he was suppose to speak to everyone. He went to Bakura. Bakura turned to him. "What are you so afraid of?" Bakura asked him. "You and Y. Marik." Marik said jokingly. He didn't get a reply. "Wrong answer huh? Okay being different." Marik said. "Is being different really so scary?" Bakura asked. "In a way." Marik replied. He went up to his Yami. Y. Marik looked at him. "What do you want out of life?" He asked. "To broaden my horizon." Marik answered. "To broaden you horizon huh?" Y. Marik replied.

"_You want friendship, your afraid of being different, you want to broaden your horizon. Your adventure begins at midday, keep a steady pace and you'll come out fine." _"Sounds good." Marik said. _"The day you open the door is both far and very near."_ Marik is sent to another floor, glass stairs appear, Marik runs up them, and to another floor. _"The closer you get to the light the greater your shadows become."_ Marik senses something and turns to see his shadow rise up and begin to get bigger and from into a giant monster the chest area has a heart shaped cutout in it. He backs away fearfully. _"But don't be afraid and don't forget you hold the strongest weapon of all ..."_ The voice said no more and Marik's staff appeared again. He began to fight. He attacked every way he could. The monster began to throw out those creatures. Marik fought everyone of them. He kept going tiring out the monster and eventually began to beat him. Marik threw out more blows then attacked a final time before the creature collapsed and vanished. _"congratulations now prepare for what lies ahead."(2)_

Marik felt himself begin to fall asleep.

00

0

MR- good place to stop. Why cause I'm tired of typing. Okay for (1) I don't know if Sora was floating in air or water. I thought it was water but then he lands and theres the thing with the birds so I guessed. (2) I forgot what happens after you beat the shadow dude and I was too lazy to restart and beat the dude. Okay one more thing. Send in requests on what anime worlds you want him to go to. I'm not familiar with to many animes, but just tell me one you want to see him go to and I'll either see if i know of it or research it, and read some mangas. Heck in KH2 you didn't have to see too many, just come up with a plot but i do want to make sure I keep your favorites in character. The next chapter should be up really soon. I'm typing it now. You reviews encourage the speed it takes to type it.


	2. Chapter 2 Domino

MarikRules- hey back with the next chapter. Okay this follows the KH plot line a bit but after Marik beats the first boss, that shadow monster its completely my own plot from there sort of. Anyway hope you like. Also I have my oc Clarissa in this. She'll be kind of like Kairi. Marik disclaimer.

Marik- MarikRules owns nothing not Kingdom Hearts or Disney for that matter and Yu-Gi-Oh, she really wishes she did though.

00

0

chapter 2 Domino

"Marik? Marik? Marik!" Clarissa shouted. Marik woke up and looked up. "Huh where am I?" Marik asked. "At the park having a picnic with us silly. Remember?" Clarissa told him. "But what was the whole thing with the monsters and stuff?" Marik Questioned. "Where you dreaming?" Clarissa asked. "It wasn't a dream I felt everything." Marik stated. "Okay then anyway you just fell asleep, so we kind of just let you sleep." Ryou said. "Can we go back to eating?" Joey asked. "You started eating without me?" Marik said. "I was hungry and didn't feel like waiting for you to wake up." Joey replied. They all started eating again. 'What was that place?' Marik thought.

"Hey you guys have you been noticing all these stars that have been disappearing?" Tea asked. "Yeah Tea , stars burn out you know." Joey said. "No but so many have vanished." Tea replied. "Shes right I saw like 3 disappear last not. Is 3 at once usual especially when just as many disappeared the night before." Ryou said. "Maybe we're under attack." Yami said. "By aliens? Tristan asked. "No by darkness." Yami said. "Again." Joey complained.

"Listen I heard a story somewhere, about this universe. All the stars began going out. These stars were actually worlds. Different worlds of this universe. Anyway they were going out because the dark people of each world began to group up and destroy the worlds. They did this by finding the heart of the worlds." Yami said. "This story is kind of weird." Joey said. "Did they stop them?" Clarissa asked. "A boy who was chosen as the keyblade master. came, he sealed the keyhole to the heart of the world with a weapon of a key called the keyblade, so the darkness couldn't get to them. He battled off many of the dark ones. Who fought off the darkness and restored everything." Yami explained

"Well that was an interesting story." Joey commented. "And you think this is happening to us?" Duke asked. "Hey weirder things have happened to us." Yami pointed out. "So who do you think our keyblade master is?" Duke asked. "I'll be willing to bet Yami, he's saved our world tons of time and he does seem to know a lot about it." Joey stated. "I don't know about that though." Yami said. "Who else could it be? Marik?" Joey said Jokingly. "Hey why couldn't it be?" Clarissa said annoyed. "Uh I didn't mean anything by it." Joey said. "Then why'd you use him as a sarcastic example?" Clarissa asked. "Well you know it just seems unlikely. Given Marik's past why would he be chosen to protect us?" Joey said. "He's changed! I'd chose him to protect us!" Clarissa said and stormed off. "I'll go talk to her." Marik said. "Hey Marik I'm sorry I really was just joking around." Joey said. "Its fine, to tell the truth I don't think I'd be chosen either." He said and ran after Clarissa. He looked around. "Where could she have gone? I know." Marik said to himself.

He ran towards a place in the park covered by trees and bushes. He slipped through them and into a cave like place. (lets just say this park has rocky like surroundings I can't explain wut I'm thinking of.) "Clarissa are you in here?" It was there secret place where'd they'd go to be alone. "Clarissa?" Marik said, he looked over and saw a door. "What the? How'd this get here?" Marik said. "It's a sign your world has been connected." A cloaked figure said. Marik spun around. "Who are you?" Marik demanded. "That doesn't matter now, you'll know soon enough." The figure said. "Whats that mean and what do you mean my worlds been connected? Are there really other worlds? Everything Yami said was right?" Marik questioned.

"Soon Marik you must be ready to defend this world and the others." The cloaked figure said. "What are you talking about?" Marik Shouted. He looked to see the figure was gone. He thought about his dream once more then put it aside. "I've got to just focus on finding Clarissa." Marik said. Perfect timing. Just as he was about to leave Clarissa comes in. "Clarissa! There you are." Marik said. He hugged her. "Whats up with you." Marik said. Clarissa embraced Marik tighter. "Its just, what Joey said, why would you be able to defend us." Clarissa asked. "You know my past. I tried to control the world. Why would anyone give me power to protect it?" Marik asked. "But you wouldn't try that again, you're not like that anymore, heck even your Yami's pretty good to be around, still a little psycho, but not to bad." Clarissa said. Marik smiled. "I love you Clarissa." He said as he kissed her. "I love you to." Clarissa said. "Okay lets get back." Marik said. They headed out.

Suddenly screaming could be heard. They both ran out to take a look. "What the heck?" Marik shouted. Dark creatures were everywhere. 'Its the ones from my dream.' Marik thought. "Clarissa come on." Marik said and grabbed her hand they ran through trying to find the others. "Marik whats going on?" Clarissa asked. "I don't know but I'm starting to think the story Yami said was right." Marik said. "If we get separated try to get back to our secret place ok? Unless its filled with these creatures." He told Clarissa. "Ok." She said.

They continued running through the crowd. "I don't see them anywhere!" Clarissa shouted. Suddenly one jumped at the two. Marik pulled out the Millennium rod and tried to fight it off. Two more came at him. He tripped and blanked out. When He woke up he was still surrounded. "Clarissa!" he called. She was no where in sight. "Damn it." He started to head off to find her.

The voice from his dream came back to him. "_There will be times you have to fight... But don't be afraid you hold the strongest weapon of all... Keyblade."_ It said. Marik stopped in his tracks. "What? KeyBlade?" Marik said puzzled. It couldn't be. He then felt his hand grasp something. The handle of something that materialized in his hand. He looked down to see what seemed to be a giant key. It was golden. Except the handle which was silver. Just above the handle were blade like wings like on the millennium rod. The Key hand a keychain on the bottom of the handle, it was the eye symbol of all millennium items. "This is the keyblade? It looks like a millennium item." Marik said. "It's just a personalized Keyblade but still a keyblade non the less." Marik turned to see the cloaked figure again. "Who are you?" He shouted. "And Why do I have the keyblade?" Marik Questioned. "Your the keyblade master of course." The figured returned without answering the first question.

"Marik!" Marik turned to see Yami coming towards him. "Yami! Do you know where the others are?" Marik asked. Yami came up to him and shook his head. "No I'm sorry." He answered. "How about Clarissa. I lost her." Marik said. "I'm not sur-... What is that?" Yami asked noticing the keyblade. "It the keyblade, this guy says I am the keyblade master, talk about ironic." Marik joked then turn to see the guy had vanished. "What? Not again." Marik said. "How could you be the keyblade master? Like Joey said I should be!" Yami said sounding annoyed. Marik backed up. "Hey I didn't decide this." Marik defended. "Well what are you waiting for, go fight. These things are everywhere!" Yami shouted. "How can I fight them all?" Marik said. "Oh for Ra's sake give me that!" Yami reached for the keybalde but was forced back. "What? Damn it won't let me take it. Well you have to fight, just do what you can." Yami instructed. Yami began summoning duel monsters to fight. "What are you doing? You're going to use shadow magic against dark shadowish creatures?" Marik asked. "what else can we do?" Yami asked. "Your right." Marik said.

Marik ran off to go fight. "First things first. Find Clarissa!" Marik said. He headed to his and Clarissa secret place. There was an door in front of it. "What is this? Wait this is the door from my dream." Marik said. He entered through it and went to his place. Sure enough Clarissa was standing there. "Clarissa! Oh I'm so glad I found you! Clarissa?" Marik looked at her she seemed weak. She turned to him. "Mar-ik." She said weakly. "Whats going on?" Marik turned to see Bakura enter. 'How did he fnd us? Oh yeah the new door.' Marik thought. He heard a bang and looked up to see the door behind Clarissa blow open and throw her forward. "Clarissa!" Marik extended his arms out to catch her but she went right through him and vanished. "Clarissa!" Marik screamed wondering were the hell she went. Bakura ran up. 'What the hell is going on?" Bakura asked. Both of them were thrown back and Blanked out.

When they came to they were in the middle of Domino City. "Whats going on?" Bakura asked again. "Oh no." Marik said looking up. "What? What is it." Bakura questioned and looked up to see a giant Shadow Creature. "What the hell is that!" Bakura shouted. "I don't know. All I do know is that I have to fight it." Marik said and readied his keyblade. "Nice weapon. Tired of the Rod." Bakura said with a smirk and began summoning duel monsters to fight. They began to fight the creature. Marik hitting blows at it with the keyblade and Bakura's monsters attacking it with everything they had. With the extra help from the duel monsters it was easier for Marik to beat it. But they were notvery stong and Bakura couldn't keep any out for a long time before they vanished back to they're cards.

They keyblade began to glow. And a card flew out of Marik's pocket. "They winged Dragon of Ra." Marik said looking at the card. Normaly he couldn't summon it just out of no where it had to be in a duel. So why did it come out. "Hem. Give me strength!" Marik shouted and aimed his keyblade at the card. A glow of light surrounded him and the Winged Dragon od Ra appreared. "Alright." Bakura said.

The Dragon blasted the monster and it was gone.

"Yes!" Marik shouted. "Uh lets not celebrate yet. Look!" Bakura said pointing to they sky. A giant black hole began sucking up everything in sight. "Oh crap!" Marik shouted as him and Bakura were pulled in. "No the Millennium Rod!" Marik shouted. As it slipped out of his belt. Marik tried to make a grab for it. He gave up and focused on trying to get out of the pull of the black hole. It was usless and he was just wearing himself out he finally gave in. Before blanking out he felt someone grab ahold of his jacket's collar. He heard the voice of the cloaked guy. "Quick lets get them into the ship and head for Traverse Town!" He said.

00

0

M.R- I'm gonna stop there. Yeah take a wild guess who the cloaked guy is. Okay well like I said last chapter please send me your replies and tell me what worlds you want Marik to go to in the anime universe. I'll take the first maybe 10, is ten enough? Oh well we'll see what happens. Hope you like so far. I already have the next chapt written just gotta type it. Please Review and Marik will give you a kiss.

Marik- I'll what? Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 3 Traverse Town

MarikRules- Back wow I'm doing pretty good with this story. 3 updates. I'm updating before anyone can review. Thank you Cruel Reality and Patricia Barbera for your review. And I will be using some of your suggestions Patricia, thank you. Please review and tell me what worlds you want them to go to.. Anyway I hope you like this so far.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, not yugioh or kingdom hearts, or any other copyrighted thing that many appear in this. If you sue you'll get a whole $5. On with the story.

00

0

Chapter 3 Traverse town

"Marik! Marik!" Marik stirred and opened his eyes. Bakura was kneeling over him. "Hey whats up?" Marik said. "Nothing except we're in some weird place." Bakura said. Marik looked arround. He was laying on a bed in some room. "How'd we get here?" Marik asked. "No clue just woke up." Bakura stated. "So no clue where we are?" Marik asked. "Nope. "Bakura said. "You're in Traverse Town. Thought it might be best to bring you here." Someone said. Marik and Bakura turned to see the cloaked guy from before only now he had his hood down revealing a boy with brown spiky hair and blue eye. "Name's Sora." He said. "Uh hi, I'm Marik" Marik introduced. "And I'm Bakura." Bakura replied.

"Nice to meet both of you." Sora said. "Um so who exactly are you? Beside your name I mean." Marik asked. Sora lifted up his key and said. "I'm the keyblade master of this universe." Sora explained. "So you're the one the story was about. Right?" Marik said. "I'm going to guess. So you've heard of me?" Sora asked. "Yeah, so why'd you bring us here?" Marik asked. "Well first of all I couldn't let you get sucked into the vortex thing. Not after all the searching we did for you. And well this is a place I check back to, kind of like my own head quarters." Sora explained. "Plus being here I could explain things and train you with the help of some of my friends." He continued. "You're going to train me?" Marik asked. "Yeah, want to help you to be ready for the battles you will face." Sora said. "But...I won't become as great as you if I get help." Marik said. "You think I did it alone?" Sora asked. "Yeah didn't you?" Marik asked.

"Of course not. Hey Donald! Goofy! Come in here." Sora called. Donald and Goofy entered in through the door. "Whats up Sora, they up yet?" Goofy asked. "Yup." Sora answered then turned back to Marik and Bakura. "These guys are Donald and Goofy. They're some of my best friends. They helped me through every thing. They were with me in my battles and taught me lots about the keyblade and what I needed to do." Sora explained. "And we're going to help you." "Thanks." Marik said with a smile. "Hey lets take them to Sid and the others as well." Goofy suggested. "Okay that sounds good." Sora said. "So what about the other boy? He is coming with us to the worlds?" Donald questioned. "Yeah of course." Sora said. "Sora! You know thats against the rules!" Donald said. "Hey their worlds gone and he helped Marik defeat those heartless back there. I think Bakura should come." Sora said. "Fine." Donald replied not wanting to argue. "I don't need permission from a duck on whether or not I stay with Marik." Bakura said glaring at Donald. Donald backed away a little scared of Bakura.

"Lets go see Sid." Sora said. They followed Sora out of the hotel and to the shop. Cid, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were there waiting. Sora introduced each of them. "These guys really helped me out as well." Sora told them. "Guys this is Marik. He's the keyblade master of his universe and this is Bakura, he's got these cool powers he helped Marik beat the heartless in there world." Sora explained. Cid nodded. "Welcome to Traverse Town. There's plenty of shops around here if you want to look around. Kind of take it easy. Heard you were in quite a battle." Cid said. "Sora can show you around and kind of explain things.

"He's right it will be a good idea for you to take it easy, but tomorrow I suggest we start you training." Leon said to Marik. "Wow is that your keyblade. Its so cool looking. Can I see it?" Yuffie said taking Marik's Keyblade before Marik could answer. She looked over it. "Hey its more decorated then Sora's." she said giggling. "Hey with the key chains it looks cool." Sora said. "Anyway come guys lets look around." Sora said. "Oh here please take this to help you out." Aerith said handing Marik some munny. (keeping with the spelling of munny in the game lol)

"Wow thanks." Marik said accepting it. They headed off. "So Sora, how did you find me?" Marik asked. "It wasn't easy." Sora said. "You see, a whileback we got news about another universe. We heard it was suffering heartless attacks. We didn't know if Ansem had found a way to send heartless and take control of another like he did Riku or if someone from your universe found out about this stuff or what. We think some villains in this world heard of it as well and sent heartless and messangers to recruit what followers they could." Sora was explaining. "Heartless? Is that what those creatures were?" Marik asked. "Yes, they steal people's hearts." Sora said. "What? Steal people's hearts! What if they got to our friends?" Marik asked panicked. "Ryou!" Bakura shouted, just now remembering they danger they had left behind and that his Hikari was still there. Sora shook his head. "Who knows where your friends could have ended up. But know this once we defeat the darkness every thing will be restored including your friends." Sora explained to calm them. Marik sighed. "Okay please continue." Marik said. "Okay well we got ready to go and help fight. And to look for you. We knew there had to be a keyblade master and we needed to find them." Sora said.

"And you think its me?" Marik asked. "We know its you. We didn't give you the keyblade it chose you. Besides look how personalized it is. You recognized it as something familiar to you." Sora told him. "We searched many worlds that had been attacked by heartless, we knew if you were there it would have been revealed under a heartless attack." Sora said. "And thats how we found you. We went to Domino was it? And there you were fighting off that monster with your keyblade." Goofy said. "So after I train. What will we do?" Marik asked. "Well we don't know the enemy's plan. If this is a similar situation to ours the enemy will try to open the final door, that leads to true darkness that will surround the universe destroying everything." Sora said. "True darkness like the shadow realm?" Bakura asked. "Whats that?" Sora asked. "Its a realm of Darkness. If your sent there you will be in an eternal nightmare." Bakura explained. "How do you get there?" Sora asked. "Usually with a millennium item. We could summon it if we wanted. Well I can't I lost my Millennium Rod." Marik explained.

Sora stood shocked. "The keyblade master able to summon Darkness?" Sora questioned. "It depends how you handle it. Its mainly for duels" Marik said. "Well it doesn't sound like what I'm talking about. It sounds like if you have an item you can summon it. This darkness shouldn't be able to be summoned so easily, especially if the keybalde master can use it. I'm talking about a door that is sealed by a keyhole. The only way to unlock it, is to gather the seven purest hearts of the universe. We called the the seven princesses of heart." Sora explained. "Your suppose to be able to summon unlimited ower if you have all seven millennium items." Bakura said. "I'm not sure. Thats something to look into though." Sora said. "Mainly we're going to have to travel to different worlds, for 2 reasons. One to gather clues and 2 more importantly to seal keyholes." Sora said.

"Okay." Marik said. "We should get back to the hotel. You guys probably need some rest." Sora said. They headed to it. Marik and Bakura went into their room. "I'll be in the next room if you need me." Sora said. "Night." "Night." Bakura and Marik said. Sora turned and left with Donald and Goofy following.

After he left Marik and Bakura looked at each other. "Wow this has been crazy." Marik said. "I know." Bakura replied. "I hope the others are okay." Marik said. "I hope the pharaoh got caught by the heartless." Bakura said with a laugh. Marik laughed with him then looked off. 'What was with him? Yami was so mad when he saw I was the keyblade master. Was it really that bad.' Marik thought. 'I hope Clarissa's okay.' Marik laid down and began to fall asleep. Bakura was already snoring. Marik smiled, he was happy he wasn't in this alone. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

00

0

M R -sorry not much went on in that chapter. I promise it will get better. Send in your reviews and let me know what worlds you want the to go to.


	4. Chapter 4 Training

MarikRules- hey all I'm back I know I've been gone a while having a lot of problems mainly with school. Anyway I'm planning on updating as much as possible to make up for not updating in who knows how long. And I started kingdom hearts 2, yeah I know I'm late. Didn't get very far yet. But read the first few mangas they have of it.

Bakura- why did u have to come back?

MR- Bakura u know u missed me

Marik- I did

MR- thank you, and thank all of you for the reviews glad you like, anyway on to story

Disclaimer guess what I don't own yugioh or kingdom hearts or any other anime/disney thats in here. if I did I'd have lots of money.

Chapter 4 Training

--Unknown place.--

"So will this boy be a threat?" A person questioned. "We don't know. He proves to be powerful and with the help of the other keyblade master he will be a threat." The head of the group of people answered. The group was hidden in darkness, all were unknown to all but each other. "So we need to get rid of them soon." "What about the fact they wield dark magic? Could we use that at all to aid us?" Another asked. "No more questions, we'll deal with things a little at a time." The leader stated.

--Traverse Town--

"Wake up!" Marik woke with a start and nearly fell out of his bed. He looked over to see Bakura had fallen out of his bed and was glaring at Donald and Goofy quite annoyed with their little wake up call. "What the hell was that for!" Bakura shouted. "Umm... Sora asked us to wake you guys up." Donald said nervously. Bakura scared them very much. "Well don't ever do it again you'er worst then an alarm clock. At least I can chuck that out the window." Bakura replied. Marik rolled his eyes and got up. "So where is Sora?" Marik questioned. "Down in the restaurant eating breakfast we need to head down there to. You start training today." Donald explained. "Okay." Marik replied. He picked up his keyblade and followed Donald and Goofy. Bakura got up off the ground and followed as well.

Sora waved to them when he saw them coming. "Morning, sleep well?" Sora asked. "We were." Bakura replied. "He's not a morning person." Marik stated. "So what the plan for the day?" "Well first you two should probably eat. Then we can start training." Sora said. "What kind of Training?" Marik asked. "Well first we can start with combat so you can get used to the keyblade, though you did pretty good against that heartless so that won't take long. Then we can work on using magic with the keyblade and then summonings." Sora listed. "Sounds like fun." Marik said. He was really stating to like being a keyblade master. They sat down and started eating the food Cid had prepared. "What the hell is this?" Bakura questioned looking at the questionable food.(1) "Just eat it it's fine." Cid replied. "Whatever." Bakura said and tried it to find it wasn't so bad.

When they were finished. They headed out to train. "Okay lets start with combat.." Sora lead them to an area with tons of barrels and boxes. "Okay see how many you can destroy in the least amount of time." Sora said. Marik got ready. Sora got a timer and got ready to start it. "Okay 1...2...3.. Go!" Sora shouted. Marik ran at the barrels first and did a sort of twirl swinging his keyblade into about 6 of the barrels busting them. He smirked a bit before heading for the others. He swung his keyblade around as he ran through the rows of the barrels breaking them as he went. He leaped up onto some of the boxes and jumped off swinging his keyblade and smashing many of the boxes. "He's pretty good." Sora commented. "Show off." Bakura mumbled. After a while Marik succeeded in destroying all the boxes and barrels in 15 minutes. Considering there were a lot it was pretty good. "You're really good Marik." Sora said. "Thanks." Marik replied.

"Okay on to magic. First of all I can teach you fire, ice and thunder." Sora said. "Really! Cool!" Marik said excitedly. Sora give Marik the ability to use the magic with his keyblade. "Okay now test it out." Sora said as Donald made more barrels and boxes appear. Marik ran too the boxes aimed his keyblade and shouted "Fire!" A blasted of flames shot out and hit the boxes many were destroyed others were on fire. "Now put them out." Donald said. "Blizzard!" Marik shouted shooting ice on the burning boxes getting rid of them. "Thunder!" Marik shouted blowing up more boxes. There were still a bunch left. Marik wonder how to finish them off. He felt his keyblade pulse, he closed his eyes a moment then opened them aimed at all the boxes and barrels and shouted. "Obliterate!" A beam came from the keyblade and blew up all the boxes and barrels left leaving no trace. Sora and the others just stared shocked. "How did you learn that one?" Goofy asked. "I don't know it just kind of came to me." Marik said. Sora smiled. "Yeah there a lot of magic we have to learn on our own. I know a lot of my other magic I learned along the way." Sora said. "ok well take a break while I explain summonings." Sora said. Marik sat down on a box Donald made appear and listened."Okay summonings are where we can summon someone or something to help us in battle, usually with gummi rocks or items. Such as I can summon this Genie with the lamp he gave me after he was set free." Sora said. He them explained about the gummi rocks like the ones he uses to summon things like the dragon Mooshu(I don't know if thats spelled right.) "I think I can do a summoning."Marik said. "Really what?" Sora asked. "Well in my battle I was able to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, its usually a duel monster game card, we can summon the monsters with shadow magic but when I used the keyblade it seemed to be more real then usual." Marik explained. "Wow sounds like a summoning. You seemed to be doing very well, you're going to be a great keyblade master." Sora said. "Thank you." Marik said.

"Hey lets have a battle you and me." Marik suggested. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself." Bakura asked. "No." Marik simply stated. "I'll battle. But are you sure you're not tired?" Sora asked. "I'm fine. Lets fight." Marik said. "Come on you guys we've got to get going soon. You can't go wearing your selfs out." Donald said. They didn't listen the two boys ran out to the center of the area and began their battle. Marik started off by attempting to swing at Sora who quickly dodged and twisted around hitting Marik in the back. Marik stumbled forward but regained his balance and turned it time to dodge another hit from Sora. They continued to go at it for a while. Both getting tired. Marik swung around gave Sora a blow to the stomach with his keyblade. Sora was down for a few moments before coming at Marik striking him in the chest. "They're going to kill each other." Donald commented annoyed. Marik dropped to his knees and took in quick heavy breaths. "Okay I give." Marik said wore out. Sora smirked. "You did really good though. You okay?" Sora asked. "Yeah I'll be fine." Marik replied. The others walked up to them. "Well did you have fun?" Bakura asked. "Now you're too tired to go anywhere." "Heal!" Donald shouted raising his staff. The two keyblade wielders glowed for a moment before their energy was restored and there injuries gone. "Wow I really like this magic." Marik stated. "Yup its pretty useful." Sora said.

"So what now?" Bakura asked. "Well if everyone's up to it lets board the ship and head out on our journey." Sora said. "Well I'm ready." Marik said. "Me too." Bakura replied. "Then lets go." Donald said. They said goodbye to Cid and the others and headed towards the ship. "This thing looks cool. So we're going to travel to other worlds with this?" Marik said. "Yup. You've been on it before but you were unconscious." Sora said with a laugh. They boarded the ship. "So what world are we going to exactly?" Bakura asked. "We don't know yet. We don't have any information on the worlds in your universe. Every world is going to be a surprise." Donald explained. 'Well here goes.' Marik thought as the ship started up. 'I hope I can save our worlds and find the others.'

MarikRules-there everyone happy? For the (1) thing I remember reading in the manga for chain of memories that Cid had prepared some food by throwing everything in the fridge into a pot and cooking it but no one seemed to complain to much thats the only time I've seen him cook so thats what many me think of it.

Bakura- you realize you still have a lot of updating to do right?

MarikRules- I know I know I'll get to them. Please Read and review and Marik will protect you from the heartless cause he's awesome.


End file.
